


Dragon Ball: Requiem

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bottom Goku, Character Bashing, Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) is a Bitch, Crossover, M/M, Magic, Uke Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Son Goku was a happy and content man. Everybody thought that he was good and absolutely perfect.That was what people knew of Earth's protector and guardian.What they didn't ever think about was that the man was mortal just like them. That he was flawed in ways more than one and it didn't even involve his "supposedly inferior" intellect. Nor did any of them have given thought on how the male truly felt for himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is my fourth Dragon Ball fic and I do hope you like it.
> 
> Having just watched DB: Super this idea suddenly popped up and well....Things happened....LOL
> 
> P.S - I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or whatnot since I admit on not having a BETA. That said, I still do hope that you readers find this story worthy of your time.

**_Prologue:_ **

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It should have never been like this,” these were the repeated chants of a man hidden away in the thick forest flora of Mt. Paozu.

The man being of forty-two years of age was hiding whilst he tried to control the unbidden anxiety that was inside of him. He tried to stop it by clawing at his own chest and his very arms as his emotions wreaked havoc; thinking that the physical pain could help him go through this “ _event_ ” that was happening.

“Why?”

“Why couldn’t it all stop?” questioned the raven-haired male as he began remembering the terrible things that were done to him when he was a child.

He was remembering all the pain. The abuse. The hatred.

It was all too much. The man knew that he couldn’t control his own KI anymore but the very idea of anybody that he cared knowing was something that he couldn’t allow to happen. Shouldn’t allow to happen.

But…

Closing his eyes, it was too late. A loud scream unconsciously tore itself from his throat and the male felt his KI breaking from his restraint.

It was too much.

It was all too much.

The dark memories slamming itself onto the raven-haired male finally went to its limits and made the man lose consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z- fighters were having a wonderful time when the appearance of a powerful KI disturbs their gathering and makes them see something they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> How are you people? I do hope you would enjoy this work of mine and find the interest to comment or suggest anything that's on your mind.
> 
> P.S --- My apologies, I really don't have a BETA. Hence, I do hope you understand.

**_Chapter 1: Panic_ **

 

It was a fine wonderful night and the rest of the Z fighters were gathered together in celebration of Halloween. They were all enjoying their time, basking in the shared peace that they could feel and the festivity that was in the air due to the spooky holiday.

That said, the sudden appearance of a bright pillar of light and explosion of KI had everyone stopping in their tracks and look at the direction where all the commotion was coming from.

The pillar’s light was changing its colors from black, red, blue, purple, orange, silver and gold went into a continuous loop. It was until a few minutes later it settled in a bright gold that from time to time had had streaks of lightning which were colored blue and silver. The air around it seemed to darken and the KI it was producing didn’t seem to stop increasing.

It was then moments later, the sole full-blooded Saiyan in the party finally spoke, “What the hell is going on?”  This outburst then happened to wake the rest of the Z fighters from their surprised trance and had them wondering if a new threat suddenly arrived and wanted to destroy Earth.

But, prior to any of them taking any further action, the sound of a loud scream rang out for a really long time before it died out. The sound was making everyone worry and go into battle stances as the rest of the Z gang realized who did the voice belong to.

“Dad!” worriedly screamed Son Gohan as he ignored everyone else’s shocked looks as he flew towards the bright pillar of light.

His father was in pain. The man Gohan loved and adored was in pain and something inside the Demi-Saiyan’s barricaded heart was pushing itself trying to get out.

Worry. Curiosity. Concern. and something dark.

Something dark and dangerous was inside the scholar that was telling him to go faster. To get faster. After all, his father needed him.

Son Goku needed him.

Grabbing hold of chest where his heart is, Gohan shook his head and pushed everything aside. What was important now was that he reach the older raven and help him on whatever it is that the other man was going through.

Increasing his speed, at the spectacled man’s arrival, what the twenty-one-year-old was seeing both awed and worried him.

At the center of the large bright light was his dad clutching his heart whilst what looked numerous chains were holding the flying man. Eyes giving out a blinding light and a mouth open in a silent scream, the eldest Son child was brought out of his wonder when he heard Vegeta ask while the rest of his father’s friends arrive.

“What’s going on with Kakarot?”

Removing his eyes from the rattling sight, the Demi-Saiyan frowned and answered, “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going in with dad. But, I’ve already checked the surroundings and there was no one else around him when I arrived.”

“Is dad going to die, nii-san?” questioned a distressed twelve-year-old raven haired Demi-Saiyan.

Growling in frustration, the older male barked, “Look! I don’t know, okay? I don’t also know a single damn. So, stop asking me! Just because I got here first doesn’t mean I know anything.”

Piccolo grasped the shoulder of his student and stated, “Calm down, Gohan.”

“What do you mean calm down!? My dad is obviously in pain with whatever is happening with him and you want me to calm down! Bullshit, Piccolo.”

Raising a brow ridge, the stoic Namekian was taken aback by the usually quiet man’s sudden change of attitude towards all of them. But, the green man knew that the other's current attitude may caused by the panic that the halfling was feeling.

“I know that you’re worried for your father. But, check your surroundings first.”

Wondering on what his mentor was meaning, the spectacled male was suddenly stunned with what he was seeing. Yes, everyone was panicking. But, the ones who were seemingly affected the most aside from him and his brother was Vegeta and Trunks.

The pureblooded Saiyan was now in his Super Saiyan Blue mode while clutching his chest as he watched the shackled third class Saiyan. Meanwhile, the small lavender haired boy was powered up in his Super Saiyan two form also doing the same, clutching his chest where his heart is and is busy staring at the detained man in the light pillar.

Checking back to Goten, he was then bewildered that his own younger brother was doing the same. Staring at their father while holding onto where his heart was.

“You don’t realize it, Gohan. But, you’ve already powered up to your Mystic form too.”

Stupefied at what he was hearing, the Demi-Saiyan checked himself and found his older friend right. He was already powered up to his Mystic form and something inside of him told him to watch the man he knew as his father. Unconsciously placing his hand back to heart, he feels it pulse harder and harder along with the increase of light that the pillar was releasing.

The bright light becoming far too blinding for all of their retinas, out of the blue it abruptly submerged them in its wake after which it immediately died down. Leaving the shackled Saiyan floating for a few moments as a few of the chains on the man fully shattered before it fully disappeared which made Son Goku promptly plummet to the ground.

Pulled out of whatever it was that was happening in their minds, Vegeta used his form’s fast speed and caught his rival. Carrying the larger male in a bridal carry, he gently landed and went to the anxious group of people that were waiting on the ground.

Going towards the third class’ eldest son, he stopped in front of him whilst holding the raven’s too-still body closer to him and asked aloud, “What should we do now?”

Eyeing the obvious concern that the older Saiyan felt for his father, Gohan bit his lip and turned to the resident scientist of their group for any help.

“Bulma-san, what should we do?”

Yet, as the blue haired woman was about to speak, her eldest progeny unexpectedly appeared and seemingly began touching the unconscious Saiyan’s face and replied, “Take his energy.”

Startled by the lavender haired boy’s answer, Gohan was about to scold the other for disregarding such a delicate matter when Goten floated beside the other twelve-year-old and touched their dad’s lips. The raven-haired boy then supplied while touching their sire’s lips, “Take his energy. His body’s too full of it. It’s slowly destroying him from inside out.”

Silence permeated the air for a few seconds before Vegeta himself followed suit and began absorbing some of the power that his rival had in his body using a free ungloved hand and placing it on the third class’ exposed neck. Blue eyes closed and the older man ordered the bewildered half Saiyan to just follow what the two kids were doing.

Hesitantly obeying the order, the scholar went closer to his dad and touched his father’s forehead. Upon the skin contact, Gohan nearly gasped as he felt the uncontrollable large power that was coursing through the prone man’s frame.

It was too much.

It was like placing his hand in a very active livewire and getting bombarded with the large doses of energy. Yet, the very feeling of it didn’t hurt. The whole absorption of power even somewhat felt intoxicating.

Becoming more accustomed to the warm current of energy, the four Super Saiyans were losing track of why they needed to take power from the still body. All that they felt was that they needed to have more of that overflowing vitality.

Sucking out more of the energy, the quartet were brought out of their sudden thirst for power when Son Goku started coughing out black blood. Getting alarmed at what happened, Bulma finally chose to come forward and pushed the Demi-Saiyans away as she tried getting a pulse of the limp body in her husband’s hold.

“Vegeta, put Goku down and tilt his head to the side. We can’t have him suffocating due to the blood he’s hacking out.”

Doing as he was told, the Prince of Saiyans delicately laid down the now trembling raven and watched as the black blood increased in volume as it was released. His own rival wasn’t just trembling anymore. No, the man was now convulsing and it was bothering the currently blue haired male.

It was bothering the tetrad of Super Saiyans.

That said, as any of them were about to do any action to alleviate the orange clad male’s suffering, a sudden scream was heard. This scream then became the last thing they heard before all the members of the Z fighters saw everything fade into black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> How was it? I do hope you would tell me what do you think.....Comments are my lifeblood in writing.


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from whatever it was that had happened, Son Goku found himself surrounded by his children and friends.

**_Chapter 2: Worried_ **

 

Light was already filtering under the copse of the mountain flora and the Earth’s guardian found himself waking up covered in dark turbid blood. Realizing his predicament, Son Goku was about to Instant Transmission himself away from the mess when he noticed that he wasn’t exactly alone.

His children and friends were all lying around him. That said, what bewildered the Saiyan-jin was that all of those with Saiyan blood were unconscious while they were in their ascended states. Vegeta was in the Super Saiyan Blue form, Gohan was in Mystic state and the two children were in Super Saiyan 2.

Wondering on why they were all here and the four were in such a state, the aching raven did his best on walking towards them. But, unfortunately, it seemed that his legs were even hardly listening to him.  That before the orange clad man could make a step, his legs immediately gave away and he found himself falling face first towards the ground.

Yelping in surprise and groaning at the pain both his weight and gravity gave him, Son Goku wasn’t able to notice that his companions were waking up. He wasn’t able to notice that the tetrad of Super Saiyans were now watching him as he struggled to even stand up properly.

Grumbling in pain and anger, the onyx eyed man did his best to stand upright and walking forward when once again he felt that his legs giving up on him. Growling in frustration, onyx eyes closed and waited for the familiar feel of the solid ground to come into contact with his face. Yet, to the surprise of the owner of those onyx orbs, he didn’t feel the pain of falling face flat on the ground nor did he feel himself laying prone on the ground.

Instead, as he opened his tightly shut eyes, what greeted the forty-two-year-old were the familiar light black eyes of his first born. Gohan was holding him up single handedly before the power up Demi-Saiyan abruptly chose to change the older man’s position into a bridal carry.

Blinking in disbelief for a few seconds, Goku shook his head turned to stare back at the dark eyes of his son and question, “Gohan, why are you carrying me?”

There, light black eyes darkened in amusement before it swiftly disappeared replaced with careful concern. The arms holding him then tightened for a moment before it loosened.

“You were going to hurt yourself again, dad. After all, from the way things are it seems that you don’t have the capacity in moving around.”

Raising a black brow, the raven understood what his son told him. But, that doesn’t explain why he had to be carried in such a manner. Huffing in annoyance, the Saiyan turned to his surroundings and saw that everyone was now awake.

Bulma was complaining towards Vegeta about what happened. But, it was obvious that the blue haired male was hardly listening to her. Instead, the prince’s blue eyes were too busy watching him. Then, there were the two children who were oddly quiet while observing him. Meanwhile, the rest of their friends were either weary about the whole ordeal or just simply unhappy about it.

“Are you okay, Kakarot?”

Snapping back to reality due to the sudden question, the Earth’s protector simply smiled and answered that he was okay. Nonetheless, it seemed like it wasn’t enough to convince the prince nor the present Demi-Saiyans.

“Okay!?” screeched Bulma as she noticed the pathetic state that her friend was in.

“You’re covered in black blood, pale as a sheet and you don’t even have the ability to walk. What’s okay with that, Goku!?”

“Calm down, Bulma. I’m fine. I’m just a little disoriented that’s all. Just give me a few more moments I can get back on my feet like nothing happened.”

A snort and the disbelieving visage of a worried Namekian voiced out, “Fine, my face. How can you have the guts to even say such a thing when you look the way you are.”

Frowning at the unnecessary attention that his friends and family were giving him, the raven found it in himself that he had enough. At this moment, the male didn’t want to be bothered. Hell, Goku at such time wanted nothing more but to take a bath, get changed to comfortable clothes and sleep like there was no tomorrow.

Giving out a loud sigh, the Son patriarch swiftly Instant Transmissioned out of the vicinity and directed himself to go to Yadrat. Considering that he needed a place to stay, he might as well visit the interesting planet while he recovered his strength and gathered his bearings.

Looks of exasperation then fell on all the faces of the members of the Z-fighters.

The person that they were just worrying about awhile ago just disappeared and the Raven haired Saiyan barely left them an explanation on what just happened. It was naturally frustrating and disquieting.

The thick silence that rang after the Saiyan’s disappearance was then broken by the uneasy questioning tone of the said missing man’s youngest child, Goten.

“Would dad be alright?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Yadrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the company of his family and friends, Son Goku finds himself returning to the one other place he considered "home" aside from Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you are all doing well.

**_Chapter 3: Yadrat_ **

 

Arriving in Yadrat, Son Goku was greeted with the familiar rocky plains that he first crash landed in and breathed in the oxygen concentrated air that the planet was very abundant in. Closing his black eyes, the bloody male felt his carefully composed mask begin to break.

Memories that were heavily suppressed were now lying around in the forefront of the raven’s mind and it made him unconsciously scramble at his chest. Anxiety, anger, disgust, hatred and a sense worthlessness pervaded the mind of the tired male as he felt like he was reliving all of his experiences.

Clutching where his heart was using his right hand, the orange clad hero wasn’t even able to notice that he was already powered up to Super Saiyan 3 nor did he realize that he had his left hand form a KI blade which suddenly pierced where his heart and other hand was.

( ** _A/N:_** Imagine the KI blade that Goku Black had. Except, Goku at this moment has his KI in a golden color.)

 

 

Eyes widening for a moment, Goku snorted in realization and laughed hollowly.

To think, after all the things he went through, he was back to being his pathetic self. He was back to the uncontrollable urges of hurting himself to alleviate the pain he felt inside.

He was back to being a monster.

Closing his eyes in resignation, the last thing the raven saw before he allowed himself to fall into the familiar darkness was a set of beady eyes and an armor of white.

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back, Son Goku,” greeted an unreserved Yadrat who was seemingly too busy watching something on a screen projecting a sort of video.

Groaning at the pain his body was experiencing and squinting towards his companion, the inky haired Saiyan sat up from the bed he was placed in and retorted back, “Hi to you too, Aru.”

“Tut-tut-tut…. Seriously, Goku. I don’t exactly know what has happened to you. But, that does not warrant that you should act in such a manner.”

Ignoring the other’s admonishment, the third class observed his savior and queried, “Does your dad know that I’m here?”

A huff was then heard from the white clad pink alien before the said alien turned towards him (Goku)  and crossed his arms across his chest and sighed, “My dad knows that you’re here with me, Goku.  How could he not? With you all powered up to your third form, everyone that was in a 1000 km radius was able to feel your energy. You do know that just a few blocks where you first crash landed is the royal palace.  Besides, you’ve been unconscious for two days now and nearly died once with the way your heart stopped beating. What I mean to say is, you got not only me but also my dad worrying.”

Frowning at such an admission, the Saiyan felt bad for worrying his friends. Hence, he wanted to apologize to both the King and prince of Yadrat. Yet, before he could even say anything, the room’s metallic doors opened revealing a large pink colored male that wore a crown. Behind the figure stood guards and teams of medics that looked like that was assigned to the just awoken raven.

“Goku! Are you okay?” boomed the deep voice of the crowned Airo as he directed his people to check on his pale friend.

Letting himself to be checked, the tired raven smiled and watched how both father and son was acting around him. He watched as they acted cautious around him and as if he was fragile glass. Grimacing at the thought, he was about to speak when everyone else save for the two royals ITed out of the light blue room.

Staring at the duo’s actions, he asked, “How much do you know?”

At that silence rang in the room for a few minutes before the younger of the two admitted, “Not that much. Just enough. Enough to know that you’re in pain and the cause of it is your childhood.”

Raising a black brow at the two he inquired, “None of you even tried reading my past?”

This time it was Airo who answered, “As beings who live in the way of energy, we know that there are things that one should not delve into. That we are not to touch or even use the energy of those around us without their permission.”

Sighing in relief, Goku smiled lightly at his friends and decided to put the whole matter at the back of his mind. For as much as he seemed to be a clueless and naïve idiot, he knew when to stop and pretend that there was nothing. Particularly, if it would naturally benefit him.

Standing up from his position, he walked towards his friends and allowed himself to be swept by their cheer.

 

 

 

 


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time. Things had just been hectic these past few months and only now did my schedule did start getting free. 
> 
> So, once again, my apologies.

**_Chapter 4: Arrival_ **

 

It was now a couple of weeks since Son Goku was staying in Yadrat and he found himself beginning to miss his children. Gohan and Goten. His two dear treasures.

Seeing how things were settling down inside of him and that the memories stopped popping up left and right in his mind, the male found it himself that it was time. It was time for him to return.

It was time for him to finally be with his family, his two children, and his friends.

It was time to go home.

Searching for Aru and Airo, he bid his farewell and finally ITed back to Earth.

 

* * *

 

Goten was worried.

It had been weeks now since his dad disappeared and it wasn’t helping how his nii-san seemed to be restless and easily angered. To be precise, the small child was even beginning to be scared of his older brother because the twenty-one-year-old suddenly snapped and nearly killed their mother just a few days ago.

It was scary that his older brother was acting in such a way. Yet, something inside of the twelve-year-old told him that their mother deserved it. That Chi-Chi should have already died. It was just that, it was Piccolo and Vegeta’s interference that stopped his nii-san from killing the woman.

Shaking his head, the small raven was surprised when his brother was there at their home. Considering, the older male had promised that he wouldn’t step foot on Mt. Paozu until their dad returned.

“What are you doing here, nii-san?” wearily asked the little boy as he eyed the far too relaxed Gohan sipping tea in the kitchen.

Disregarding the careful tone that his brother was giving him, Gohan simply replied, “Mt. Paozu is also my home, Goten. I don’t see any reason for me to not be able to visit. Besides, dad would be coming home soon.”

“What do you mean dad would be coming home?”

“It is as I had said. Dad’ coming home.”

Getting annoyed at his brother’s nonchalance, the twelve-year-old was about to hit his elder brother when, out of the blue, their father appeared between them.

There, Goten was caught off guard as he was flung to the other side of the room and how their dad was in a defensive stance and seemingly not trusting them. Which was why, as he pushed himself up from the wreckage he was buried in, the small child was all the more puzzled at what he saw.

His older brother ignored their sire’s defensive state and powered up to Super Saiyan 2 while he hugged the man from behind.

“Welcome home, dad,” happily greeted Gohan as he held the orange clad man close to him.

At that, the said male seemed to be brought out of whatever funk he was in and dropped his stance. Relaxing in his son’s hold, he leaned back and abruptly noticed that his youngest son was covered in dirt.

“Goten, why are you covered in rubble?” asked the confused father as he couldn’t fathom why the boy would be in such a state.

Gently dislodging himself from his eldest, Goku knelt in front of his youngest and began checking for any injuries on the child. Fortunately, his baby boy wasn’t hurt. But that didn’t put out the fact that it worried the pureblood on the reason why was his son like that.

“Goten, sweetie?”

Alarm increasing by the second, the Earth’s guardian pulled his offspring in an embrace and was about to IT towards Capsule Corp. to have the boy checked when the chibi stated, “I’m fine, dad. I was just surprised by your sudden arrival.”

Staring directly at the small boy in his arms, just the pure look of exhaustion made Son Goku forget what he was about to ask. After all, what was more important to him was being there for his children.

“It’s all right. If you don’t want to say why you ended up like that, I’ll just accept your wish. That said, you shouldn’t forget to take care of yourself.”

There, an amused chuckle rang out and Gohan went close to the duo as he interjected, “Everything’s fine, dad. Goten was just caught off guard. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Guarded and disbelieving black eyes stared at the older Son offspring and Goku wasn’t that oblivious enough to not realize that whatever reason on why was Goten buried involved Gohan. Sighing loudly, the Earth guardian held his youngest in his arms and turned to both boys.

“Both of you apologize.”

Loud sounds of protests were immediately heard after the father of two ordered his two kids to make-up. Closing his eyes, the male realized that what was going on between the two was serious enough for both Demi-Saiyans to get physical and ignore his command.

Wanting to get things done already and be with both halflings, Son Goku made a hazarded guess, “Is the reason for your argument me? If so, whatever it is that you find displeasing about me, just spit it out already.”

At that, warm familiar arms wrapped itself around the orange clad male and had the man shiver as his eldest whispered close to his ear, “It’s not your fault, dad. We don’t find anything displeasing about you.”

“Yeah, dad. You aren’t displeasing. We love you for who you are. I love you,” admitted the now concerned Chinese garbed child.

Slightly perturbed by how the two were now acting all clingy towards him, the orange clad male couldn’t stop himself from being weary. That said, he also couldn’t stop himself from melting in the embrace of his children.

He missed them.

Smiling tiredly, he removed himself between the two boys and eyed them quietly before heading towards the mess that was still in the kitchen. After which, he began picking up the pieces that he could easily hold.

Awkward silence that filled the area was making the two Demi-Saiyan’s then ignore their feud and observe their dad.

Minutes seemed to pass and dirt now placed in the trash can, the eldest child carefully stated, “You’re quite rather eloquent today, dad. Moreover, you don’t believe what we said about you.”

A creak of glass being stepped on, Goten also interjected, “Yeah, dad. As much as I don’t want to agree with nii-san, you awfully seem **_different_**.”

Stopping on what he was doing, the spiky haired Saiyan internally debated on what should he say. Whether he should tell the truth that nothing really seemed as is. That he wasn’t exactly as stupid and much of a muscle head that wanted nothing more but fighting. That said, before he could even make a decision, the sound of a door closing and the familiar feminine voice rang out, “I’m home, boys.”

Remembering where he was and feeling her small KI come closer, the kind of resignation and fear that he was well acquainted with creeped in his chest. Mentally scolding himself for forgetting about the harpy he was forced to marry, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for his “ ** _wife’s_** ” wrath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> It had been so long since I have written something and somehow I feel like my writing skills are getting rusty. Which is why, I'm not sure how much they degraded. That said, I do hope you can give me your comments/suggestions/sentiments about things.
> 
> I really want to know what you think of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Can you tell me any of your thoughts, comments or suggestions?
> 
> Telling me through your comments would be greatly appreciated. That said, having comments is my life blood for writing.


End file.
